


Мастер комплиментов

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Humor, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: АУ, где Оби-Ван влюбился в Энакина и пытается намекнуть на свои чувства. Получается хуже некуда. Поэтому магистр решил попросить помощи у Асоки.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 12





	Мастер комплиментов

Когда это случилось — непонятно. Но Оби-Ван стал за собой замечать, что чаще обычного смотрит на Энакина, улыбается, когда ученик что-то говорит, ощущает неловкость в моменты, когда они оставались одни и меньше ругает падавана за безрассудные выходки. Магистр пытался понять, что же поменялось в его отношении к Скайуокеру. Почему он, обычно спокойный и уравновешенный, чувствовал волнение, когда Энакин обращался с любым вопросом? Как так произошло, что Кеноби, прекрасный оратор, часто не находил слов, чтобы похвалить ученика за успешно выполненную миссию, и выдавал нечто вроде:

— Ты будущий джедай и сражался, как джедай.

Магистр долгое время отказывался разбираться в чувствах и сосредоточился на выполнении заданий. Он считал, что непонятное смятение и легкая эйфория сами исчезнут со временем. Этого не произошло. И Оби-Ван с ужасом понял - он влюбился. Неизвестно, что его пугало больше: осознание того, что он влюбился в своего ученика или мысль о Кодексе. Когда первый шок прошел, Кеноби задался вопросом: что делать? Скрывать симпатию становилось сложно. Отказаться от ученика джедай тем более не мог. Магистр решил намекнуть Энакину о своих чувствах.

Выяснилось, сделать это тоже нелегко. Оби-Ван, которому никогда не требовались советы по поводу того, как признаваться в чувствах, отчаянно нуждался в помощи. Собственные попытки были провальными. Жизнь определенно не готовила Кеноби к такой ситуации. На его слова Скайуокер реагировал одинаково: удивленно или с недоумением. Он искренне не понимал, что происходит с учителем.

Первую попытку признания в чувствах Оби-Ван предпринял после очередного совета. Как только он закончился, Кеноби быстро ушел. Он придумал красивую, на его взгляд, фразу и был уверен, что падаван сразу все поймет. Но когда Энакин подошел, желая узнать подробности новой миссии, магистр безмолвно смотрел на Скайуокера.

— Энакин, — взволнованно начал Оби-Ван, — мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

— Конечно, учитель, — кивнул падаван, — мы будем обсуждать предстоящую миссию.

— Нет, я… — Кеноби замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить то, что хотел произнести. В голове все перепуталось. — Ты… ты как растение…

— Что? — не понял Энакин, в растерянности глядя на учителя.

— Ну, высокий… — закончил магистр нелепый намек, который больше напоминал шутку.

— Учитель, вы не заболели? — поинтересовался падаван. — Может, отменим миссию, а вы пойдете в медицинский корпус?

— Нет, не надо, — ответил джедай, желая побыстрее забыть об этой ситуации. Он перевел беседу на тему предстоящего задания, а сам мысленно упрекал себя, решив попробовать еще раз. «Но подготовлюсь лучше», — подумал Оби-Ван.

Лучше не вышло. К примеру, после длительной битвы с дроидами Кеноби сказал Скайуокеру такое:

— Энакин, у тебя на лице…

— Что? Пыль? — спросил падаван. Вместо заготовленной речи о красоте смущенный магистр выдал:

— Лицо.

Ученик пожал плечами и спросил, не получал ли Кеноби ранение в голову.

В другой раз, закончив миссию, джедаи возвращались на Корусант. Тогда Оби-Ван снова попытался выразить свои чувства.

— Энакин, ты выглядишь, как… лошадь.

— Учитель, вы в порядке? — Скайуокер округлил глаза.

— Да, в порядке, — кивнул Кеноби, проклиная себя за произнесенные слова. И добавил: — У тебя… такие глаза…

— Что с ними? Туда что-то попало? — допрашивался парень. В ответ услышал:

— Они есть…

— Учитель, вас ничем не отравили во время миссии? Вы не ели подозрительных растений, нет? — Энакин всерьез забеспокоился. Оби-Ван вздохнул. Его непревзойденная манера общения в такие моменты превращалась в бессмысленный набор слов.

— Все в порядке.

Еще один раз Кеноби, уверенный, что точно получится, произнес:

— Я заблудился в твоих глазах.

— Что, учитель? — поинтересовался Скайуокер, который привык к странным репликам магистра.

— Как в лесу, — добавил тот.

— Вам бы отдохнуть немного, — сказал падаван, — в последнее время вы странно себя ведете.

Отчаявшись, Оби-Ван на время прекратил свои попытки. Ему не с кем было поговорить, спросить совета. Магистры напомнили бы о Кодексе. Сенаторам джедай не доверял. Иногда Кеноби спрашивал у знакомых таким образом, чтобы они не знали, что речь идет о нем. Ответы магистра не устраивали.

Когда Энакин стал мастером и взял в ученицы Асоку, Оби-Ван решил спросить у нее. Сначала, конечно, долго приглядывался, прикидывая, может ли тогрута быть советчицей в таких вопросах. Но выбора у джедая не осталось.

— Асока, у меня к тебе вопрос, — обратился Кеноби к ученице Энакина, выбрав момент, когда Скайуокера не окажется поблизости.

— Какой, Оби-Ван? — поинтересовалсь Тано, считая, что речь пойдет о прошлом задании, где она поступила довольно опрометчиво.

— Ты знеаешь, как можно привлечь внимание человека, который тебе нравится?

Вопрос застал ученицу Энакина врасплох. Она долго смотрела на Кеноби.

— Неужто сам Оби-Ван забыл о Кодексе? — усмехнулась Асока, сложив руки на груди. Магистр не ответил, ожидая, что тогрута скажет дальше. — Какой пример вы показываете падавану? И кто удостоился чести понравиться вам?

— Асока… — Кеноби осуждающе смотрел на нее.

— Хорошо, я помогу, — согласилась Тано, — потом отблагодарите. Итак, что вы уже сделали?

Когда Оби-Ван, не вдаваясь в подробности, рассказал о том, какие делал комплименты, Асока молча закрыла лицо рукой.

— Все с вами понятно, — она едва сделживала улыбку, — пойдем поищем ответы там, где они точно есть.

Магистр и падаван засели в голонете, выискивая полезные статьи на нужную им тему. Асока все время комментировала, как Оби-Вану следует себя вести, исходя из прочитанного.

— Здесь написано «будьте уверены в себе», — говорила Тано, — думаю, уверенности у вас хоть отбавляй…

— Это не совсем так, — отозвался Кеноби, — во время наших встреч с… этим человеком я не чувствую никакой уверенности.

— Значит, развивайте ее в себе, — продолжала тогрута, — вы же джедай, Оби-Ван. Ни одна женщина не откажет вам в свидании, даже если вы скажете что-то не то.

Магистр умолчал о том, что предмет его симпатии не женщина.

— Что там есть еще? — спросил магистр, всматриваясь в экран.

— «Проявляйте интерес к тому, что она говорит, интересуйтесь ее делами», — читала Асока, — это легко, учитывая ваше умение завести разговор с кем угодно. Спросите, что она делает, чем занимается, как прошел день. Если вы уже знакомы, постарайтесь чаще к ней прикасаться. Здесь написано, что женщинам нравятся легкие прикосновения. С этим понятно?

— Да, — магистр не мог представить, как воплотит все это в реальность. Советы казались смешными. Ему нужно было лишь намекнуть Энакину о чувствах, а Асока вот уже сколько времени говорила о знакомствах с женщинами. Но Кеноби все равно внимательно слушал.

— И главное — не забудьте делать ей комплименты, — произнесла Тано.

— Какие именно?

— Уж точно не те, что вы говорили, — хмыкнула тогрута, — не удивляюсь, что она так и ничего не поняла. Смотрите, Оби-Ван, здесь есть список лучших комплиментов. Выучите несколько и не перепутайте ничего. Я в вас верю.

Оби-Ван так и сделал. К разговору с Энакином готовился долго. Казалось, в этот раз магистр все сделает как надо. Он ненавязчиво расспросил Энакина о последней миссии, похвалил. Пока Скайуокер говорил о достижениях Асоки, Кеноби собрался с мыслями.

— Энакин, твоя улыбка… — начал Оби-Ван.

— Что? — спросил Скайуокер.

— Она уходит и… — магистр снова осознал, что сказал не то. Он покачал головой и собрался выдать новый комплимент.

— Оби-Ван, — внезапно заговорил Энакин, со странной улыбкой, — у тебя удивительные глаза.

Он засмеялся, видя, как смутился магистр. А Кеноби не знал как реагировать, считая слова Скайуокера шуткой.

— А еще ты совсем не умеешь говорить комплименты, — заключил Энакин, подойдя ближе, — и не надо. Их тебе буду говорить я.

— Ты… что? — все еще не мог поверить магистр. Кажется, не только бывший ученик не замечал чувств Оби-Вана. Затем Кеноби облегченно улыбнулся, хоть все еще волновался.

— А сейчас отыщем Асоку. В Храме джедаев состоится совет, — сказал Энакин. Он легко прикоснулся к руке Кеноби, затем пошел вперед.

— Энакин, у тебя тоже глаза… — крикнул ему вслед магистр. Скайуокер обернулся.

— Глаза?

— Есть… — закончил Кеноби под негромкие смешки Энакина. Делать комплименты магистр так и не научился.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Подсолнуху


End file.
